MyReverse
by Rise Of Nightmare
Summary: Both his past haunts them. Only that none are alike, we could say that between the two, there is hope, but only they know it not,... A plot between Loki Laufeyson and Hela "O Donell", or at least is thus called in Midgard... It is story is strange, but it has its reasons.
1. Chapter 1

I hope do you like it.

* * *

**My reverse.**

Everyone thought it was a fantasy world, only the mythology created to believe in something or someone. But:

If in fact exist?

Perhaps living some mythological beings among us without even realizing, someone with power over natural, with a great specialty, with the power to remove and return the life... at least, I would think it twice.

**The beginning.**

**Jotunheim:** World of Giants (965 A.d.)

Laufey had learned that his son Býleistr and her daughter-in-law would be in a war, and that Farbauti, his wife, would be in charge of Hela and Fenrir, grandchildren, but, he sensed something, and it was pretty bad.

Later knew that he was right, because his son and his daughter-in-law had won their wars, but his son had not survived, had no heirs, and grandchildren were too small to govern when Laufey will indicate them.

-It will miss - said Fárbauti as it entered the main room, while approached her husband.

- And now? -the jötunn, said for the first time, I didn't know what to do.

-Are our grandchildren - said Fárbauti - we lay them and take care of them - he looked at it - they know what happened to his father, will know that he died with honor - firm said.

-It will be the best.

-Yes-remained silent a moment - not found the body of his mother, but our son... her body... or what is left of it - he murmured - are already underway - let loose a sob, Laufey came down from his throne and calmed his Queen, hated to see her as well, but it will not lead to another war, was smart, not stupid.

-To barbarism.

-I will go with the little ones, there is much to be learned.

-Fárbauti - said Laufey as they walked into the room of her grandchildren - they are tiny!, hopes to grow, they will not learn much at this age.

-You should do not challenge me.

-Fárbauti, Hela has little in this world, Fenrir just two years, she has that lobillo is who if you should educate you.

-We two, do our best here they are trained in everything, they leak strength and wisdom these two young.

-Hela, Fenrir, I hope they already have everything ready - Fárbauti said.

-Where are we going, grandmother? -I ask the child.

-To Midgard, we will live there awhile.

-Why? -He asked Hela.

-Why it is necessary, we will be first in Greece - said the Queen hurried to bring their grandchildren to a safe place.

-Do something bad happens? -He asked again, Hela was quite intelligent and curious, he liked to know it all, and it was obvious that it does not identify anything good.

-Yes, my small... the asgardian army is on its way - said you as they climbed to the carrosa, as they were heading to a portal that would lead them to Midgard.

-Are we at war? -wonder Fenrir, you will already have seven years, but his Warrior skills already out afloat.

-Yes, love, tries to keep this way, avoid become a naughty lobillo - told her grandmother, that they actually considered her his mother.

-Grandfather will die? -exclaimed Hela, but paused when he saw his grandfather arrive with them, loaded her granddaughter and dried their tears - will you come with us?

-No, small - replied.

-You will die? -asked the girl again.

-No, years ago we made peace, something else happens... and if I should die, yet we would still look to us.

-Laufey! -Fárbauti, suppressed it because his granddaughter should not even know it.

-You know that they can come whenever they want, but not in these times, I I will let know them - fell to Hela and said goodbye to his family - see you soon.

**Chapter 1.**

Hela.

Today I have prepared me to visit my family in Jotunheim, because I've spent a long day here in Midgard, or how to call it human, "Earth". I remember well the words of my grandmother the first day we were here, at that time builders of Greece and much later to the medieval in England, not in these modern 2011: "henceforth their lives change, study and specialized in what they want to, they will have a good life here, until the war is past, you decide where live". By then were little my brother and I, from our mansion, saw him everything to evolve so far, my brother went to the clan of the werewolves when turned fifteen, although it seemed 18, I went every day with him and his friends, While not liked the grandmother, there I met current friends. In a February 1970, I followed with eighteen and twenty when he married Lilia, a Valkyrie, that was forty-one years ago, but for us they are very few, because I I am at the age of twenty-five from makes treintaicuatro, managing a company from thirty-three. One of the most important, so far, I am to be able to direct it myself, as my magic has helped me to suspect anyone, copying my own old and young, now, I'm the last "heiress" my own business, because he is has faked the death of my alleged family members to stay with the company. I arrived at "La Villa O Donell", my home, get out of my car and I went up to my room, to my closet, nobody there would be where go, I adjusted my bracelet of gold of my right wrist, that saves me everything, but years ago that I don't use it, I opened the Palm of my hand and my clothes change to tight black leather pants and bootsa brown jacket and a scarf to tone, I let my long hair, my grandmother always combed it, "a hair as dark as the nights of your world and as long as our lives become so".

I came to Jotunheim, Kingdom of the ice giants, always show up in my bedroom (if it can be called so) due to the cold. I came out of it, all the gigantes guards are alert.

-Miss Hela, welcome - told me one of the Giants.

-Thanks - I answered and I walked to the throne of Laufey.

-Hela - said my father, in between, some jötunn came out, I went to my father, which I burned, proud of me, although I know that something in my you missed - after you arrive.

-Yes... to where they were? -asked by the jötunn.

-Road to Asgard, they soon - smiled happy.

-What for? -asked with a tone rather annoying.

-To recover what is ours, my daughter - said.

-Do you think cause another war? -cried - you is not the last that there was enough! -the ends of my hair begin to burn, it will be bad, the face of Laufey says it.

-Do not you are allowed to talk to me-told me and angry - in addition, you, as Queen of death you're who are more thirsty for blood!

-Father, I I've controlled all these damn years!

-Basta, Hela! I will not discuss with you, I doubt very much cause a war, we will be careful, all Asgard is in the castle of Odin, today named its new King, as well as I have to do as soon as possible... but it won't be Fenrir - gave me back.

-What? -I murmuré.

-You, Fenrir is the same as the son of Odin, selfish, thinks as a warrior, but not as a King - he was silent for a long time, has a presentiment of something, the only thing I could hear was the cold wind dragging the snow out of the place - instead - you said at the end - you everything Jotunheim must have, you will be the perfect Queen - looked at me - Hela Laufeyson - cried - goddess of deathQueen of Jotunheim!

The only time I cried was when I thought that Laufey would die in a war that was years, thereafter, never, but seriously I have wanted to do this courage, control me and looked him in the eyes.

-No - I say.

-What! -He cried.

-So I will not, father.

-You're making a big mistake, Hela.

-Rays you think I'm going to lead them! -I made a fury.

-You will now appoint Queen of Jotunheim, you will know how to direct them, or... I will help you if you do not want to do it for you, but you must already have this throne, Hela - stayed quiet for a long time now I, until I decided to speak.

-Well - I said.

-Perfection is what I have in front of me - he said - change your outfit, you call when you have them all assembled.

-Do know you Fenrir?

-Yes - he said.

-How has taken it?

-In the worst way, that was years ago, when we discover that you are the most powerful of the two, it's still a bit annoying, but you prefer, does not want to leave orphaned his children and widow his wife.

-Do not want to repeat the history - I said, I left the place, I walked through all the cold corridors up to my bedroom, I closed a slam of the door, I took a shower in icy water, out I changed my common attire for the battle, leather, ice and iron combined, all metal and ice there are figures, I think that this will say silk-screening on Midgard, or something, took my helmet with horns, just it I was going to put, just when someone knocked the door, I opened it, it is Laden, a jötunn.

-Miss, they requested it in the main Hall - said.

-Thanks - I again closed the door, he looks happier I should give my job, put on my helmet, took my stick of ice, crystal ball glows from blue to red, my smoke was not going to give anything good. I try to reassure me until the field turns completely blue, I left the room, I arrived at the main hall, they opened the doors, enter, all began to shout my name, I walked the Hall with too much confidence, he smiled very little, my father, Laufey, was standing opposite his throne, with her white smile and their eyes shining proud, Farbauti is standing to your rightlike Fenrir and my mother, I got Laufey, so me and took off my helmet.

-You, daughter of Býleistr, granddaughter of Laufey, are here for your honor, your intelligence, your beauty, and your strength - his hands came to my head - because I, Laufey, you proclaim Queen of Jotunheim! -he exclaimed, his hands began to create a headband (or Crown) ice sobré my black hair, I got standing - here - he said - Hela, Queen of Niflheim and Jotunheim! -shouted the ultimate, all began to clap, thereafter followed the dinner, where they were all congratulating me still.

-I congratulate you, little sister - he told me Fenrir.

-Thank you - I said, not wanting to.

-Daughter, comes to accept it - my mother, my grandmother said I did one of their glances, telling me my own control.

-My Queen! -He shouted a jötunn opening doors - have killed three in Asgard - said, I looked to Laufey - but there is something else.

- And what is? -asked Laufey quite annoying.

-Odin, wants to see it.

-What! -My father shouted.

-Quiet - I said - it's okay, I'll go.

-I offer to accompany it - he said the jötunn in the door.

-Yes - I said, Laufey told one more and depart from Jotunheim, we reach the Bifrost, at the request of Odin.

-Welcome to Asgard, Hela - said Heimdall, the caretaker of this place.

-Should speak with respect to the Queen of Jotunheim.

-Calm... thanks, Heimdall - the jötunn looked at me strange, but I let him go, as we walked across the bridge, I got rid of my Crown, arriving at the garden of cherry trees at the entrance of the Castle stopped my guards, let them go, they had that, because this is private and nobody should know that I cannot speak without provoking war with Odin. Six guards accompanied me to enter the Castle, to stop us facing an empty throne, Frigga greeted me friendly, spoke a bit of my mother, her friend, entering Odin, she withdrew, leaving the door behind my back to only two guards watching it.

-Miss Hela - bowed as he sat on his throne of gold - I thought that it would not come.

-It had, in the end, there was nothing better.

-I suppose that no, not with Laufey.

-To what requested to come? -I asked.

-What for? -laughs - I wonder why were some jötunn here? -He looked me firmly, as if he believed that his look could intimidate me.

-I guess that plans of the r... - no longer King - Laufey - said.

-From the King Laufey? -came to me.

-He already... is no longer King - I said almost in a whisper.

-Really? -did his guards out, now we are alone - I know that with you, do not risk me to die - he said - who is the new King? -He asked.

-Not necessary to talk about this.

-I should know if they cause me more problems and who will be... do is Fenrir?

-No.

-Then?

-I am.

-That is perfect, and there will be no problems then - he smiled, background I saw a boy high-reach, blond and stocky, with blue armor and silver, and a red cloak, at his side was one almost equally high, not so strong, but good physical, black hair, pale and wearing green and black complexion, they looked at me curious, I stopped seeing them and I give back to Odinbecause guys that I observed.

-Perhaps you do not trust so much, I am not directing all - I looked at him again, the boys are still there.

-It's strange, but as Queen, you must go alone!

-It will be my mentor, by his request, I just have appointed me Queen needs we do not know.

-It is absurd - he said.

-For me it is not any taste, Odin - I cried with voice firm pointed at me with my index.

-Very good, quiet... you'll be living in Midgard?

-Yes.

-Well, I hope you have no problems, you are a very good ally, I don't want to lose that - said as I withdrew from the place.

-Odin, if something happens, let me know, but keep in mind that it was not my plan, no one will arrive or Asgard and Jotunheim without permissions - closed with the air colder than I could the doors of the place, got to Jotunheim, the place is dark. He is alone. I went to the depths of the Castle, to my bedroom, Laufey has been on the throne together with almost all of the jötunn. I leaned on my bed and tried to relax.

But the uneasiness that something isn't right, minutes later I am concerned and my way to the place.

-You have come too far to die, asgardian - I heard the voice of Laufey.

-I am Thor, son of Odin! -I approached the place faster.

-We know who you are - my father told her.

-How is your monsters came to Asgard? -He asked again, shit, knew that they were problems, I arrived at the place and I went to a rock to see the event, there are those guys again.

-In the House of Odin... There are many traitors - said Laufey, while seeing the guy in green.

-Do not give out honors in the name of my father with your lies! -shouted the blond.

-Your father is a murderer and a thief! -said my father abruptly by standing - and why you have come? to find peace again? -He said ironically - what you want is war, looking for it and you're not more than a boy trying to prove that he is a man.

-This boy has grown, and he got tired of teasing - said Thor, all the jötunn began getting arms, green boy approached him and whispered something to him, the blonde replied.

-Don't know what unleash your actions - said Laufey - I know it - looked at again with sad eyes to the boy in green - go, while I would still like it - approached them, showing that it is quite high.

-Accept, your merciful offer - said the boy, the blond looked at him with courage as the turning.

-Better go, Princess - told Laufey, the blond turned, throwing my father with his hammer, laughing why, the jötunn they rushed against them, I quickly came to my father.

-Are you okay? -I asked.

-Yes, fight, Hela - told me, double me sleeves and obeyed for the first time.

-I like challenges! -shouted the blond while hitting more, are dying too, Laden, one of the best, jumped him over, each hit and boy laughs, he managed to defeat him, another was going to knock down the guy from green into a ravine, but it disappeared and the jötunn fell, shifted position, one almost killed one of us, but this took the hand of the guya boost for defending him I jumped, but it also took my forearm, making the skin of the boy and mine is shattered as porcelain, changing us blue, stood in front of him, there is panic in their eyes, mine must be the same. I went, I left it for later, I went to fight with the blond.

-Would a lady? -stared at me - I remember - I said and soon a jötunn the tackle, one of them crossed it with ice, already deciding its withdrawal, I scrambled my father has invoked his pet, defrosting it, thanks to that blonde that does not surrender, got the beast and the mount without any problem because knowing me, began to chase the other warriors, trying to catch them, changed place, walking through the cave, destroying the ice in their path, jumped, capturing them at the edge of ruin, grunting, he hoisted his claws, preparing for a feast.

-Shit! -I had to jump out of it, because something went through his head, me positioned on side of my father, I looked furious at the blond, all come and look at them furious, just as they would kill them, the Rainbow was opened, making appear to Odin with his black horse.

-Father, finish it together! -shouted the blond.

-Silence - told Odin in a fairly creepy tone, Laufey approached him creating a small bridge of ice.

-Father of all - said you - you look tired.

-Laufey - told Odin - he concludes this now.

-Your boy has started it.

-No reason, they are the actions of a boy, treat them as they are, you and I finish this.

-Father? -I called it, everyone looked at me, just raised his hand, making that you stop me.

-Avoid to run blood - told Odin.

-We have passed the diplomacy, father of all... will have what came... for war and death.

-You asked for it... but she - said - will go with us - told Odin, Laufey tried to kill him, but is he raised his hand and opened the Bifrost, getting started a discussion, which does not let me speak.

-Why did it bring us? -shouted the blond.

-Don't know what you did, what you started? -yelled Odin.

-I was protecting my home!

-You can not protect your friends! How would you like to protect a Kingdom? The healing room, now!

-This is cowardice! -shouted the blond - the jötunn must learn to fear me as once you feared - I tried to speak, but it wouldn't be the right thing, the guy in Green has been stopped, still in shock, others have gone, and I just see boring this uncomfortable situation, did an ice bench and I sat.

-Listen to you, Thor! -told Odin - they are the pride and vanity speaking... you need patience.

-While you're with your patience, are the nine worlds mocking us, you're outdated and you give your moral speeches while Asgard collapses!

-You're a banal, arrogant, cruel, and ambitious! -ever rise more tone, which bothers.

-You are an elder unhappy and finish! -He shouted Thor, making printing and silence filled the room, I got rid of my Bank and I was standing, my armor is put, I hope to think no evil.

-Yes - told Odin - only I was a fool - murmured - to believe that you were ready...

-Father - interrupted the guy in green.

-Eh! -He yelled, making to stay in place - Thor, son of Odin has betrayed the mandate of your King - started walking towards the exit, because this not me is up - stop there! -He shouted, just stayed at the entrance - by your arrogance and stupidity - continued with Thor - has brought peace to the horror and the desolation of war! -placed her cane on the Center, turning the Bifrost, this will not end well, began to disarm to Thor, the last thing I heard, was his exile, the other single guy looked impressed the Act of Odin.

-Why I have brought here? -I asked, the guy does look at me, I looked at him wrong and went back to look at Odin.

-There are many things to explain? We must talk about, this would not fix only - we left all three of the place, Sun sticks fairly, I took my sunglasses and I put them, Odin smiled - have stuck you their customs.

-Just a little - I said, arriving at the Castle, the boy went to a room and again I am left alone with Odin.

-This will be what will happen, you have tried to keep quiet your world, yet there can be no war would understand? -looked at me.

-Are you sending me? -looked at him.

-Sorry, I would ask you please - smiled - but not me signals with that ice eyes.

-Odin... what will happen with the guy?

-Must learn to be everything it is not - said firm.

-Thor, am not interested, I'm talking about the other.

-Talk about your male version.

-What?

-Do not matter.

-Is your decision - we started to walk.

-I will take you with others, to convince them that everything will be fine, you will present, meet the "guy", perhaps and get friends.

-Neither I like to make friends and you know it - I said, he opened a door.

-Who did the guard? -He shouted a red-haired, he paused to see Odin.

-Boys - he said - she will be working with you on this - told, boys never cease to look at me, passed from my horns until my skin-boots and the girl look at me wrong - I want that they know, it is allied to us.

-I've seen you - the girl arose. -you have jumped from the monster that Thor killed - said annoying.

- And still don't forgive it for that - I told him reluctantly returned to sit.

I'll let-alone, try not to kill themselves - told Odin came out of the bedroom, I sat down in one of the armchairs, the blond stood for something and then sat down beside me, complaining about his wounds.

-Then? -asked the redhead.

-I told him - said the boy.

-Why?

-We had do not go to Jotunheim, I saved our lives - replied quiet - not thought they banish it.

-Loki - told him the girl - go with the father of all and make that you change of opinion.

- And if I do what? I love Thor smaller than any of you, but you know how it is - the guy left the room.

-Can speak well of Asgard, but Loki has always been jealous of Thor - said the girl.

-He saved our lives - he said the redhead.

-Laufey said, that there were traitors in the House of Odin - said an Asian - this teacher could have brought three jötunn to Asgard.

-Loki always enjoys teasing, but you talk about something very different - said you guy next to me.

- And you, Lady how do we help? -said the blond - who are you?

-My name is Hela.

- And exactly to which Odin brought you? -asked the girl.

-Oh, sure, I will be brief - I got standing - entered war with Jotunheim, that's for sure, but I will try to be delayed a bit... that is all what you should know - I said and walked out of the place, need to see the guy, blurring I, came up to where he, is taking the chest of Laufey.

-You have fun?

-Take off the lenses, I want to see your face... is an order!

-Even in your world you can order me.

-Stop there! -Odin cried, I just went to the bottom of the wall.

-Am I cursed?

-No.

-What do what I am?

-You're my son.

-Anything else than that? The chest was not the only thing that you took that day right?... and who is that girl?

-The day I went to the temple, I found a baby, abandoned to die, not the son of Laufey deserved it...

-Son of Laufey? That girl told father... is my sister?

-Yes, and no, there is no connection whatsoever between you, only the place of birth.

-Why? Were bathed in his blood why you took me? -Odin looked at him and did not speak - tell me!

-I thought that someday we could reach peace, and it was through you, but it doesn't matter.

-Then I am one of your stolen relics!

-Do not change the subject

-Could you tell me from the start why not did you do that?

-You are my child, I wanted to save you from the truth

-Why? Why am I the monster that frightened their children? now it all makes sense, why you mind-blowing Thor all these years, because no matter how much did you could not have a giant ice on the throne of Asgard! -Odin fell and I left my hiding place, I bent and checked it.

-What did you do? -I told him.

-Guards! -cried - guards, please help! -the guards came and took him away, the boy stood there, with me.

-He has given a heart attack - I told him.

-Have the same thing myself... who are you?

-You will know it when it is necessary... and I hope to never be.

As soon as I arrived to Jotunheim I walked towards Laufey, it has a strange expression, looks at me and his face changes, as if you apologize.

-It took you arm - he said - because you tried to defend the boy.

- What am I?

- Not was wonder that had a side jötunn.

- Why not told me? Yes I am a complete Monster now!

-In fact, it was not necessary, so many years did not give us suspicions a day, strange thing happened today, and I hope there is no other reason than the family.

* * *

Continue...


	2. Consequences

I hope do you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I left to manage all my documents because I have more things to do, I left my Assistant Manager, took a sweet acid and put it to my mouth, went to my closet and wore a grey cocktail dress, today I will visit Fenrir and to my nieces and nephews, his birthday is and will be something elegant in her dark home, for that I have to first collect Lilia, my sister-in-law, which should be on any jewelry, and Yes, indeed that is on one, went to the place I have made that we were fast from there, in three hours we reach the forest, where the clan werewolf is, we arrived at his house, the first to greet me were my nephews, a lobillo and a future Valkyrie.

-Did you bring candy? -asked Elizabeth, my niece.

-Yes, you know that I always do - I told him and gave him a box of sweets, Gustav, his brother, changed shape and approached me - and Yes, for you have brought also - I gave him another box and went home, with my brother.

-Not have brought nothing to me? -He asked Fenrir.

-Clear! I brought croquettes - I told him, I smiled and looked at me wrong when I gave him a box - open it until you see me as well.

-Lucky - pulled out a black leather jacket from the box - thanks.

-Happy birthday number thousand and forty-eight!

-Abbreviations - smiled.

-Well, number twenty-seven... because you are old.

-You are two less than me, sister.

-I'm so - me pointed out, Lilia came out with their children and with a friend for some things, leaving us alone, so we went up to the room, we sat.

-Have you ever visited it?

-No.

-How long?

-Six days since it became all - appeared a glass box in the Palm of my hand - he wanted to give it you, open it.

-What? -He took the armband.

-It is a bracelet of ice, will protect you and your family.

-Thank you.

-Would have liked come... but just cause another war.

-Hela! -exclaimed it - you're the Queen of that place, you should be there, with him... we should be with him - it was corrected.

-Although they are not running, remember that Odin is in a coma, I do not know who is to rule Asgard.

-No, not me.

-If it had not been for that blond boy - I began to feel a great pain in my chest - all would be well - I placed my right hand on it, it hurts.

-Hela, are you well? -approached me, we were standing, but pain did that I was a bit - are bleeding!

-Laufey - I murmuré.

-No, no, no, is not it - said Fenrir, concerned while I held.

-Is Laufey - I was firm and changed my wardrobe, is completely black with green shining lines, my black coat "layer that hides the death behind it", I came to Asgard, a guy with a golden helmet and horns was throwing Laufey by the side of the bed of Odin, hit my sword against the floor, looked at me, the guy turns to dust to Laufey. Did not leave a trace of it, Frigga ran to the boy, they exchanged words, opened the door, before, the boy and Frigga looked at me.

-Odin, I told you that one of your children would spark war and die, I hope that the next you can... listen to me - I said with anger, trembling with courage, walked out of the place.

-What happened? -Fenrir asked as soon as I saw appear between all his guests, ignoring the music, to see that it will not be answered, I take the shoulder, I was still quiet - come, let's quarter - said, we went through a hallway to stand in front of a carved wooden door, we enter and we sat in bed - do Hela?

-Daddy, has died... and was that boy.

-Which one?

-The guy who always dressed in black and green.

-Need to find out who is - says and I looked at him in his eyes of honey, are shining sad.

-I will... be better not...

-Sorry but - interrupts - now you're who directs them.

-Laufey has died, the war has stopped, now there are worse problems.

* * *

Continue...


	3. The Moment

I hope do you like it.

* * *

It's been a year since Laufey died, today I have issues to resolve regarding the company, because we must manage the technology that we are removing afloat, and for that I must travel to New York, I will also present my new clothing line, at the airport I find with who are trading in my new design of Auto for this two thousand twelve.

-Hela, aircraft is ready - says Nina, my assistant - and take your candy.

-Thanks, in which hotel we will be hosted? -I asked.

-We will be in a pent-House West of Central Park - he said.

-Oh, Okay - I answered my phone, because he was receiving a call - Hello?

-Do Hela Laufeyson? -It says a voice tape after the line, little girl looked at me, because no one knows that more than us and my family.

-Do Laufeyson? I'm sorry, but you are talking to Hela O Donell - I replied.

-We know what you are and who you are, we regret the death of your father.

-Who is?

-I just call to let know you that New York waiting, having a good trip - hung.

-What was that? -question girl.

-No idea - we got out of the car and got on the plane, I leaned on my seat and girl in front of me, circle our belt and the plane took off, a few minutes, once the proper height, remove them ourselves - at what time we should be there?

-We will be ten to two in NY, you can go to eat out here.

-Yes, maybe - I turned on my laptop and started managing more files.

-What is catching? -ask my assistant.

-All my schedule - I said in a yawn.

-Leave it to me - removed me the unit - sleeps, you need it.

-Thank you, girl.

-Do offer it something to drink or eat? -said a stewardess.

-For me no. Thank you - I said as I settled into the seat.

-I want a Mocha.

-Immediately - said the girl and left.

-Should prevent as many festivals - it tells me N something annoying - just look at you - said - we have eight hours of flight, you will wake up three and a half before so you can see you decent.

- And how I am now? -I got a ceda eye mask.

-You look like all of an alcoholic.

-Well, you work for an alcoholic.

-Better sleep.

-Here is your drink - listen.

-Yes, thank you.

-Hela, already awake... HeLa... HeLa... Hela Byleistrson! -quietly exclaimed a sweet voice, almost like that of...

-Do grandmother? -I opened my eyes.

-No, I'm a girl, and already get up, I fell asleep, so you only have two hours to get ready.

-Okay - I got up and walked towards the small room.

-I recommend you abrigues out, I don't want to get sick.

-Yes, thank you - I went into the shower, I took not much, out put on a gown, dried my hair a little and looked clothes, took a pants black palazzo, a white blouse and a green casual bag, ricé my black hair and then I dressed, I returned with Nina, which had already ordered a snack for me.

-You see well - told me.

-I have to, Miss Florence.

-You are barefoot, I'll go by your shoes.

-It's okay - I said, and in less than a minute brought heels tone of the SAC, which I got.

-Ladies - we heard over the speaker - please register belts, we are about to land. And so it was hatred when they land me dizziness, we remove the belts, girl looked out this window, then looked at me and smiled.

-What? -We were standing, I became my Ray-Ban.

-See, must be lowered, now - grabbed me by the hand, a man opened the door, I noticed the place, far away there are several paparazzi, here are three black cars, a man in suit and with lenses fell in the second, came up to my she took my hand and helped me to get off.

-Welcome to New York, O Donell - kissed my hand.

-Thanks, I told Mr Stark - burlesque, a man approached with a bouquet of roses and Stark took them.

-For you.

-Oh, thanks - I took the field and tell it to Nina while Stark and I we climbed into his car.

-I invite you to eat? -He asked.

-Of course, you know that you can always do it.

-Well, we will arrive in five minutes, tell me about you has been in London?

-Pretty good, there is always a lot of work, and while you're here, Fenrir will take care of my house, I believe that he will live there until he returns.

-I hope I finished not shattered, not like the last time.

-Poor, almost pull you head - we laugh.

-Go - fell of the car, then arrived, helped me get off and entered the restaurant, we sat down and ordered.

-There is one of these in London, it is a good restaurant - I told him.

-Hey, all this time I have called Donni, your last name, but I've never known what's your name.

-Tony! -looked at him surprised - you know me long ago, even is on the internet.

-You have to believe me that it is not.

-Don't you think.

-It's serious.

-Hela.

-Do Hela? Cute name - smiled, the food came and we started to eat, a time, and my phone rang.

-Say?

-Hela, talk girl, your pent-House is ready, you can get when you want to.

-Oh, okay, well, you have the day off.

-What?

-I give you the day free - I repeated it.

-Hela, have come for work.

Yes, but this together we do it in less than a week, tomorrow we begin - hung.

Where will you be? -question Tony.

In a pent-House West of Central Park.

Stay in Stark Tower.

Oh, no!

Why? -laughs.

The last time that left me to sleep in the same place as your almost done in jail, still thank Pepper for our bail.

Well, Nina, officially, are on vacation - I said, because our work here has ended.

And what shall we do? -He asked.

Enjoy life - I took off her glasses and let your hair - learn how to live it, you said that you've got friends, sees and enjoy with them.

But...

Grab it - gave him a card - is the key to your own pent-House, all your things are already there, is worth that you arrive before eight o'clock, you should get ready - I took the car keys and we got on the elevator.

For what?

Ask not so much - we arrived at the parking lot and we went to my car.

Where are we going?

I take you to your pent-House - I told him with a frustrated tone.

Something you did

No.

What was?

Nothing - I told him.

-Hela.

-It's serious.

-I don't believe you.

-You never do it.

-You'll end up in jail?

I do not think, it was not as severe.

And what was?

I drank more, but know that that does not effect to nobody.

No one like you, of course.

I almost killed someone.

What?

Someone shot me, wanted me to get high and take me, that's what I figured, but remember that none of this works for me.

You get too many problems - we arrived at the place, she fell from the car and I went, I returned to my penthouse, got out of the car and quickly got to the place, do me need to rest, I changed my somewhat loose Executive clothing by a black Lycra and a t-shirt without loams of cotton - at last! -I cried and I lay in bed, the fabric is so fluffy and fresh that it makes me sleep instantly.

I woke up, I looked at my watch, they are twelve day, on 14 February, which means that I slept for two days, I got up and went to the kitchen, I became a cereal and I sat on a bench, hope to wake up, because I almost drop face to the dish.

-Miss Hela, happy Valentine - I heard, I almost threw my spoon. In the kitchen it comes entering a tall, black man with an eye patch and a girl with a blue suit.

-Wow! -almost spit my cereal - how demons get here? -I told him.

-My name is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, and she is the Hill agent, we are here because we need your help.

-My help? Only had taken an appointment with my assistant - I told him and I approached them, I looked at them well - I doubt much to come by that. It is a strange appearance.

-In fact, you are right you have been watching since you came, with all due respect, we doubt that you're completely human, and we notice it the time that stormed the Bank in England and you sprayed with a fire extinguisher.

-Exactly what want you?

-We have noticed that you are not aware that the city is evacuating - Hill said.

-Would blow off? -I went to the window, I opened the blinds, everything is normal-everything is normal... what happens?

-Still not done, but perhaps are that you have already worked with us, in New Mexico, with agent Phil.

-Oh, of course, with the hammer show, what now?

-The tesseract is increasing its energy, and we assume that you know something about how to handle these things thanks to all their inexplicable professions.

-There are unexplained, so I studied all these years.

-Well, but also is scientific will come with us?

-Okay, just change my costume.

-Excuse me but there is no time - Hill said.

-Well, at least wait until you go by my shoes.

-Forward - Nick said, I arrived in my closet, I took some black Nike, I put them and I went back with them - do list?

-So - I took my iPhone and we got on the elevator, Hill pressed the button that we ran to the top floor.

-Will go by helicopter - explained, we arrive at the heliport and we got on the helicopter, we sat.

-Then - I said - did you go who call last week when he came on the way to NY?

-Wasn't a good entry, though.

- And how is that they know everything about me?

-Have discovered that not all, but we would like to know more.

-What do they know?

-Your name, their achievements, and that is the sister of something mythological.

-Yes, Fenrir is a werewolf, or like you they call, Wolfman.

-How and when is that they arrive here?

-Our grandmother led US to Greece, you have seen it all evolve, that was more than one century ago.

-I guess... how old is?

-Twenty five.

-Its true age - said Hill, I smiled to them.

-One thousand one hundred six.

-Impressive - he said Nick.

-Yes, for someone like me it's just let the years ago.

-Someone like you?

-I see that they don't actually know anything about me.

- But I guess that you can tell us.

-My name is Hela Laufeyson, Goddess of death and Queen of Jotunheim, I am an ally of Odin, King of Asgard, although it sounds ridiculous.

-Even I can't believe that this actually exists.

-We live among you without even realizing, and have no why.

-Well, we have seen that it has great skill for many things, you would work with us?

-My answer is it I have already, if not, I would have not uploaded to this helicopter, although I doubt very much great help - the trip was rather long, the helicopter stopped outside a building, we went down.

-What is bad? -Nick asked a man in suit who approached while we entered the building, many people are evacuating the area.

-That is the problem, Sir, do not know it - said the man in suit - is she? -He asked as we walked down an elevator.

-Yes - Nick answered.

-A pleasure to see her Miss Hela - again I salute - agent Phil Coulston.

-Alike - I shook his hand, went down and we began to walk by the place, it looks like a warehouse.

-Detected that four hours the tesseract is showing more and more their energy.

-NASA has not approved the motion.

-No, an event was spontaneous.

-Would then be lit only? -He asked Hill.

-Increase of energy are there? -He asked Nick.

-On the rise - he told Phil.

-How long the evacuation will take?

-The campus is emptied in half an hour.

-Try to take less - Phil was and we went into another room.

-Lord, it may not be useful to evacuate - Hill said.

-Tell them to return to their beds?

-Do not control the energy of the tesseract, perhaps find a minimum safety distance.

-Make sure that you move all the prototypes of phase two.

-Lord does not think that our priority should be to...

-Agent Hill - interrupted Nick - until world let there everything will follow its normal course, empty everything and take all the phase two here.

-Yes, Sir, said the girl and left.

-Miss Hela, come with me - we went to a winery, the tesseract is placed on a base and a man seen - here what doctor?

-Director - the man said.

-Do we know something with certainty?

-Miss Hela, welcome - greeted me - the tesseract misbehaving.

-Should I laugh? -question Nick.

-It is not laugh this, Lord, the tesseract not only is active, it is manifesting itself, it is a source of energy, everything I turn off lights it immediately.

-We prepare for this, control the energy of the space.

-Is it a joke? -I said.

-We have with that control it, my calculations are not yet complete and it is causing too much disturbance, nothing serious, gamma-rays at high levels.

-That can be serious where is agent Barton?

-do you speak Falcon? It is always in their nest - she says pointing to the bleachers, of which fell a guy.

-Miss O'Donnell, at last you know. -shakes my hand and I looked at Nick.

-To many more will shake you hand?

-A many - answered - Barton, I gave this mission so you supervise things closely.

-I can see a better distance.

-Have you ever seen something that could turn the cube?

-Doctor, there are demonstrations again - a woman said after the computer.

-Nothing suspect - said Barton - he has not contacted anyone, and if they did something to this, it was not this side, Mr.

-From this side?

-Yes, as I understand, the cube is a door on the other side of space right? And opens from both sides.

-Sorry for interrupting.

-For that is here, Miss.

-Well, according to my knowledge, agent Barton is right, opens on both sides which means that something is of... - not completed the sentence, the place began to tremble and the tesseract to create waves within it, to launch a lightning strike and create a blue sphere, a portal, said more rays to release a burst of air, listed the someone at the base from in front.

-No - I said.

-What? -Ask Nick, but not answered - Lord, please, put the spear on the floor! -the boy looked at his weapon and fired, jumping, they began to shoot with the machine-guns, without any effect on it.

-Stop! -I cried, but was not allowed to shoot or the guy from attack, even that he killed all the guards, Barton was going to attack him, but it is placed his gun in his chest, turning blue eyes, doing this will keep your pistol, Nick took the Tesseract.

-Be careful - I said, the guy did with the other two what did with Barton, I approached him.

-Ah, the unknown Lady.

- And killer - his spear approached my chest, the sphere between changed from blue to black, looked at me surprised.

-Cute outfit, I am Loki.

-It is not a pleasure.

-Don't say your name yet? -I gave her back and walked towards Nick.

-This is why complicate it further - told Nick.

-Of course that Yes - told Loki - I don't expect less then what I did... I'm Loki and I come from a Asgard, and my resting a glorious purpose.

-Loki, Thor's brother - said Dr. Selvig.

-We aren't in conflict with your people - he told Nick.

-An insect does not conflict with a boot - Loki said.

-Then, is your plan crushing us?

-I bring happy news about a free world at the end.

-Are free from what?

-Freedom, freedom is the greatest lie of the existence, and when they accept, in its heart - touched the breast of the doctor-will know peace.

-When you say peace, I feel you are referring to the contrary - she told Nick, and it was the last thing I heard, aside from a bullet, I walked through the halls, I took the keys to a car, while walking, they touched my shoulder.

-Why you don't want to say your name? -I looked at him, seriously it has a confused face, but hides it with a flirtatious smile, I approached him and took him by the cheeks.

-I do not want you to know my name - I told him, I walked faster, walked down a hallway and I hid between a wall, which left me to see that he would go after me, I opened the Palm of my hand, I opened a portal and I arrived in Jotunheim, hence, Heimdall opened the Bifrost.

-Odin waiting.

-Assumed it - I went to the bridge, I threw a Black Pearl to the floor and my horse began to be created, a small black trail surrounds it, what most makes it beautiful are her Crimson eyes, at least for me is, do mount, my outfit it changed and I started the road to the Castle, people saw me strange, some are scared, opened the doors of the CastleOdin was behind them with his son Thor, got off my horse, be began to fade in the fog, causing Thor I will look strange.

-A pleasure to see us, Hela - began to walk up to the main hall.

-That well since these much better after the unfulfilled whims of your son.

-Perfect - he said - I want to introduce you to my first son, the last time was not something polite with all of what happened.

-Nobody expected it - I told him.

-Well, Hela... He is Thor - the blonde boy approached me and kissed my hand.

-A pleasure maiden... father I talked about you.

-No doubt it - I said, because his show with the hammer was frustrating.

- And your visit is it?

-Only is a visit from old friends, except for one thing, I was told that Loki had died.

-Yes, it's true - said Thor with a sad air.

-I'd believe it.

-What do you mean?

-It was a simple comment.

-Hela, join us to dinner tonight?

-Clear - I told him to Odin - gladly, serves and I know the three warriors, the last time was not nice my conversation with the girl.

-I figured so serious - he said - well, dinner will be in about two hours, son, get to know it, it will always be of great help - she said, leaving us alone.

-To be a woman, you're high - said Thor.

-I would be that you coming where I come from is something normal - began to walk.

-The first time you saw, we surprised.

-Oh, Yes?

-Yes, we could not stop seeing you, Loki was who you most watched, if you had not given him a blow, it would have come out you eyes.

-To lie - makes me laugh, but with a little bit of anger.

-It is not, to tell you the truth - be reloaded in the stone carving of the balcony, all Asgard is, I put my elbows.

-Nice view.

-Why your horse is black? It really causes some chill.

-Like to me, since I got it to me, is my companion, it represents everything bad, vanity, selfishness, greed, death...

- And the wake?

-Never nobody had asked me for it.

-Why?

-Why the wake are lost souls.

-Seriously!

-No, it's just fog.

- And what you like to do?

-Practicing magic, partying, and read.

-It will have pleased Loki and you, except by the parties, that goes with me - we laugh.

-I don't think so.

I met friends of Thor, the dinner went well, it's time to go, I said goodbye, a few minutes and I have come up with Nick, several guards fired and how not? If you have appeared from nowhere, but another thing that I look at, is why here yet I'm still in pajamas and my hair is blue flames.

-Lower arms, the Miss Hela goes with us, remember to shake hands?

-Who more?

-He is the Dr. Barton, Miss Romanoff and Steve Rogers, aka, Captain America.

-Do Hela O'Donnell? -asked Steve, then hugged me - I thought you'd already be dead.

-As you see - I say - it is not a short story that I will tell you then.

-Well, seriously, it makes me happy that some of my friends still alive - says Steve.

-Hela, you have a mission, America, you already have yours.

-I knew it, so I came here... what mission?

-I noticed that Loki has some attraction for you - Nick said, some looked at us.

-They have told me, I still think that it is somewhat absurd.

-Who more told you?

-His brother.

-do you have contact with him?

-Yes, but it will come when needed, not when I call.

-That bad, well... your mission is Berlin, Loki will be in one party of a museum's night, we want you distracted him, or that you find out what you are doing, you are one of the guests, your assistant has left you all ready in your room, go, it will pick up for a helicopter, which will take you to your plane, the party is at eight o'clock. You will arrive at seven o'clock to Berlin, you dress and go to that party, would understand? -I raised my eyebrow, your question has given me laughter.

-Now what?

-You and Rogers go together - I left the place and arrived at the helipad of the penthouse, then took me to the plane, when I went, I saw that Florence was there, we start fast.

-Your stuff are in the room.

-Will be the same as when we arrived here right?

-Yes - he looked at Steve.

-Hela, have three hours to get dressed.

Well I told her, I took a quick shower, I managed my hair, I gave a look at the dress that chose Florence, dark green and long, with a bit of cleavage, it knows to choose them, aside, there are some black heels, wore the outfit, took a League and grabbed my hair in a ponytail, finished fix me and left.

-What?

-Perfect - Florence says.

-With all due respect, Miss O Donell, it looks beautiful.

-Thank you - I said, sit and close our seat belts, because we are on the verge of landing.

* * *

Continue...


	4. Don't do

**DISFRUTEN! y muhas gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco! :3**

* * *

**Don't. **

Enjoy the second appearance of our God of mischief!; 3

We got off the plane, outside there is a limousine and other two trucks.

-We will go in one of those cars. They will gather at the Museum, you do your work.

-Okay - I said, went to the limo and made way to the Museum, all the way left no regret. We arrived, there are many press, a man opened my door and got off, smiling, waving, even upon entering, I examined the place.

-Have you found it? -I heard the headset I bring since.

-Yes, it is on the balconies, and already saw me.

-Have time - Nick said.

-Understood - I said, an acquaintance approached me to talk about the economy and more, we are going up to the balcony, I feel the eyes of Loki on me, but I never did contact, as if I did not know that he is there.

-Good Miss O' Donell, has been a great pleasure to see her again.

-The same applies.

-We will wait for its new technology when list, it'll see you then.

-Of course - I told him, even giving him back to Loki, I saw how the man down the stairs, I took my champagne.

-Is that your last name here in Midgard?

-That's my name.

-I don't think so.

-Then don't believe it - I turn to see him, he approached me, continues to look at me.

-Pretty eyes - said.

-Yes, thank you.

-Do you see it? He is in love - I heard the headset.

-What you I avoid both to me?

-I avoid you? -I raised my right eyebrow.

-Too.

-That delicate.

- And what? you fight with me?

-No, Mr Laufeyson.

-How do know it?

-Do not ask that, because I know you know that I am Laufeyson.

-How is that we are not brothers?

-That is something inexplicable, Loki.

-What attracts me, maiden? -came over to me, is about to kiss me, took my cheek, he closed his eyes, not realizing that has put my cheek and his blue hand, is vulnerable, if not, this does not happen.

-Should fear death — I said almost gliding her lips, kissed her cheek, I turned and started walking, went down the stairs faster than he to leave the place to the rhythm of the Orchestra, a few minutes and people came running and shouting, Loki came out and his armor began to protect him, my armor also I did the same, my suit black and green lines began covering mywhich you feel the strong air in my black cloak. It makes people kneel. I changed position, it has doubled and placed on the banks of the place, rounding up people.

-Kneeling before me... kneel... kneel! -shouted it, people knelt down and he mocked by that - isn't this simpler? -said - isn't this their natural state? The truth that humanity does not want to talk about, is that they yearn to be subjected, the seductive charm of the freedom stripped of such their lives, endless power, identity, they were created, to be governed... at the end, you always kneel.

-Not to men like you - said an old man, standing, Loki River.

-There are no men like me.

-Tyrants will always exist - the man said unto him.

-Listen to the old man, please, that serve as an example - he said bravely, pointing at him, almost assassinated him, but Captain America jumped and covered him ray of Loki, approached.

-Do you know? -said America - the last time I came to Germany, a man wanted to lay on top of all the others and ended in total disagreement.

-The soldier, who comes from another time.

- And you no longer you have nothing - said chapter, I looked to the sky and a SHIELD jet approached.

-Loki - was heard over a speaker Romanoff while the ship pointed - loose gun and surrender - be began to throw beams to divert the ship, I went up it to deflect its rays to knock it to a fielder, struggled a bit and I gave him a nudge in the face, smiled and I threw aside, rose and America began to fight him.

-Agent Romanoff, Hela do I surprised? -I heard the headset, then heard some AC/DC, Stark threw something at Loki, causing it to fall to the floor of the impact - it's your turn "King of the reindeer" - he said, approached him and Stark pointed, it fell his defense - good decision.

-Stark - said unison, the captain and me.

-Captain, Laufey - greeted us took Loki we got on the ship, Tony and Steve began to speak, and I stopped to Loki.

-I smell your fear - I said, still does not know that I am, I looked at, I took off my helmet and my hair fell in black fire slings and green, I laughed - it seems that you just saw a ghost.

-Hela, please, burn the aircraft - Stark tells me.

-That's funny - I said to him, we hear thunder, then we saw lightning.

-And this comes from where? -He asked Romanoff, the face of Loki is priceless.

-What about you? The rays give you fear? -Steve mocks.

-Does not make me very happy that comes - Loki answered, the plane is balanced a bit, Tony got his helmet, Captain and I like, Tony opened the gate and went... Thor, tried to hit him but Thor beat him with his hammer. He approached Loki, took him neck.

-You also come with me - told me, I went and I went with it, we came to a ravine and Thor threw to Loki to the ground, I took off my helmet, Thor, he looked at me by the ends of my hair in flames - why not told me?

-Why it had no link with it - I told him, Loki laughs.

-I also miss you brother.

-Do you think that I am to laugh? Where is the tesseract?

-Hey, thank me, with the destruction of the Bifrost I guess that your father had to use all his black magic to bring you here, your beautiful Earth - Thor pulled the Mjolnir to floor and rose to Loki.

-You believed dead.

- And suffered?

-Not only me, our father...

-Your father - muttered you Loki - she has the same father as me.

-Eh, not - said.

-The two grew up together, played together, fight together already forgot all that?

-I was a shadow yours, always in the shadow of your greatness, I remember well that I threw to an abyss I was who had to be King!

- And come to destroy the world that I love to compensate these supposed outrages? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki - I look at them and laugh.

- And are doing a wonderful job taking care of it - looked at me - human is massacring each other unless you affect you, I want to rule them and I do not see why not.

-Do you think you're superior to them?

-Yes - he said Loki with superiority.

-Still do not understand the meaning of rule, do not deserve a throne.

-Sufficient - I said.

-Don't go - he told me Thor - there are things that I must explain.

-Who are after - I told him and I I turned, I heard a bit of discussion, but no more, already a red light appeared and took Thor, I returned, Loki is still there.

-Did you not go? -tells me.

-Enjoy the view jötunn - I told her and dropped my flames of my helmet and I sat on the edge of the ravine, Thor and Iron Man are fighting.

-Do you enjoy it? -sat too close to me.

-Who's not going to enjoy when they beat Thor? -We laughed.

-Are they real? -almost touches my hair.

-Don't do it, to a God they don't cure if they are that color - me relaxed and changed to blue, just like the lines of my armor.

-Why? -you touch them, but only his hand pierced them.

-Because... why... Hey, nobody had asked me that.

- But I see that you know the answer - smiled you, the same, almost kisses me again.

-America - I said and I looked down, then someone interrupted the fight, my color changed to green, opened the eyes of Loki, I took it from the arm and I went down with me - do they were looking for it? -I told them.

* * *

**_Remember to comment, want to know what to say!_**

**_Greetings and thanks for continue reading._**


	5. The War

**You again?**

We got to SHIELD, we got out of the trucks, six guards approached us, I did Loki down.

-It's been more chance to you, you'll until his cell - it tells me Stark in a burlesque tone.

-What! -He laughs - I'm not your babysitter! -I took off my helmet, it guards scared with my hair.

-Yes you will do - it tells me Nick.

-That shit - I told them, all entered, after me were six guards taking care of Loki in the middle.

-I think that you hate me - he said while we marching, not replied in all the way. We went to a winery.

-Take it - I said Fury, I took arms to Loki and I left to come in glass cell - if you have not been clear - he said - if you try to escape, a simple scratch on the glass - opened bass of the cell door - wait you nine thousand meters!... do you understand how it works? Insect - noted - boot - noted computer - Loki laughs.

-Is an impressive cage - told him the God - I doubt that it was made for me.

-Was built for Miss O'Donell and for someone stronger than you - Nick says.

-Oh, indeed, a wild beast. He thinks that it is still a man, what so desperate these to meet with all of them?

-What I am so desperate? Threats my world with a war - tells Nick - you steal a force that you can never control, just talk of peace, but you murder for fun, it is for you that I'm very desperate, perhaps you can repent.

-Uh, infuriates you knowing that you were about to obtain the tesseract, get that power, elemental isn't it? and for what? -laughs - a warm light for all mankind, and then I will remember them what is real power.

-O'donell, let me know if '' real power '' want a magazine or something - says as he leaves the place, closed the doors and let me inside.

-You take care of me? -Loki tells me as I approach it.

-For strange reasons.

-Going twice - he says.

-Do twice?

-I try to kiss you.

-That is uncomfortable - I told him.

-It is strange why someone never attracted me.

- And what makes you think that I attract you?

-Even I know that. But what do you think?

-That this is nonsense, obviously! -cried - because to date - I said quieter, he smiled - nobody does not attract me. Not since the last time.

-What happened?

-It is afternoon, until tomorrow - I said and walked out of the place, outside was Thor.

-How much doubt here?

-Until necessary, perhaps two days, then will go, if it is that he does not escape.

-They have a Board.

-Then we go - I said, and arrived at the Center's offices.

-One can fall in love with it right? -Banner says.

-Loki will not tell us anything - so, Thor says Rogers - what is your plan?

-It has an army called the Chitauri, non-Asgard or other known world, his plan is to submit to humans, will gain for him the Earth, in return I guess the tesseract - tells.

-An army, that comes from space.

-So they are going to build another portal - said Banner. -then why need to doctor Selvig.

-Selvig? -Thor question.

-Yes, it is an astrophysicist.

-It is a friend.

-Loki has it under an enchantment - said Romanoff - and one of ours.

-Why Loki surrendered as well? -asked Rogers - he not direct from here to his army.

-Maybe it will handle with another plan, we should keep it secure even when it is locked - I said.

-Don't see why focus on Loki - says Banner. -long ago lost the head, I say that it is more crazy than a goat.

-Beware your words - said Thor - Loki has lost the reason but is still of Asgard, and is my brother.

-Killed 80 people in two days - he said Romanoff.

-Is adopted. -said Thor, and I laughed, he smiled at me.

-Returning to the technical - says Banner. -they need to iridium, for what?

-As a stabilizing agent - said Stark entering - means that already does not collapse as portal SHIELD - hand went from Thor and hit his arm - without resentment Beach Boy, who well you hit... else is wanting to make a wider portal and keep it open for as long as you want to Loki... eh, raise more mast, raise sails... that man is playing Galaga! -He said - he thought that we would not see it, but yes - covered his left eye - how is that Fury gets to see everything?

-Rotating - Hill said.

- As not get tired... The rest of the materials, agent Barton will find them very easy, only see a component that does not have and is the source of energy of high density, something that lights up when the cube.

-When you become an expert in Astrophysics thermonuclear? -He asked Hill.

-Last night - he replied, my phone rang and I answered, Florence entertained me a few minutes until I hung.

-... also I want to know how is that Loki use his rod to make two of ours in his flying monkeys - Fury said.

-I do not understand - said Thor.

-I do. -exclaimed Steve. -I understand the reference.

-We play doctor? -told Tony to Banner.

-Boys - Nick says. -they will need to Hela, then you know why.

-Okay, here - said Banner, we follow up to his laboratory, he began reading to the wand - consistent readings that the tesseract Selvig had done, it will take weeks to process - Tony took a machine and I again, I started to investigate some things, too, until I heard a small cry - Hey!

-You know check it truth?, what do you do? Music, jazz, playing the bongos? -input Steve.

-Everything is a joke to you?

-If it makes me laugh, Yes.

-Leaving it, Steve, at least know for work - I told him.

-Risk the safety of the personnel of the ship has no grace, no offense Doc.

-Neglects, he would have not gone but will tolerate pointy things.

-You're too cautious - said Tony - should relax.

- And you concentrate on the problem Mr Stark.

- And I do...Fury brought us together, why now?, why not before?, there is something that is not telling us, I do not have the equation I have only variables - amused me back into a computer, I think that the content of the rod is equal to the of my sword.

-Hey guys - I called them but Steve spoke.

-I believe that Loki wants to separate us, and if we neglect will result in a war.

-Would a BlackBerry? -ask me Tony and I take them.

-I believe that we must follow orders.

-Obey is not my style - he tells Tony, I amused me with my phone until he left - that is the man that my father was talking about? He looked better frozen.

-Steve is right about Loki, takes us a big advantage.

-Guys, I would like to tell you something.

- And what is? Girl who nearly burned a ship - look it.

-Well, I am checking all data, Dr. Banner, you said that this content is similar to the of the tesseract right?

-So.

-Well, has not seen it my armor, but I will show it is, because I want to do a sample - I said while my black suit with green lines I was covering - the content of it.

-What, as you did that, magic? -question Tony, just I would play and I got sword.

-Impressive... but not is the same color.

-When I'm stressed or in a combat position is green - he laughs. I returned blue my armor - but to be calm, turns blue, and I suspect that this rod contains the same as my sword and my armor, its contents said that it was similar, but no, it's exactly the same, power of the Tesseract.

-You can leave me your sword and we arem check-ups.

-Oh, Okay - I tell it, walked out of the place and I went to the offices, there is Thor, they are talking about Jane, observed only from the Rails.

-You are not the only one who is here because he wants-says Fury, I left the place and walked through the halls, to open a door and go to where Loki, was walking quiet in the cell, laughs and looks to Romanoff.

-It is very difficult that someone manages to surprise me - he said.

- But you know that he would come.

-After... After all the torture that will occur him to Fury, come to my friend, a balm, and then I would cooperate.

-Tell me what did you do to agent Barton.

-I would say that I have expanded your mind.

- And when you succeed - he walked towards him - and when you're the King of the mountain, what you will pass to your mind?

-Are you in love agent Romanoff?

-Not as you are with O'donell... love is for kids, I am indebted to Barton.

-Cunning... tell me - sat, away from everyone.

-Long before work to SHIELD, I... well, I forged a reputation - he said, I don't know how I can continue at the door - I have very specific skills, I was the same in which used them, or in whom, I have I did something that didn't like to SHIELD, Barton was sent to liquidate me, and he changed his decision.

- And what are you going to do if I offer you release it?

-Get you, I don't think.

-No, but it sounds interesting - Loki laughs - your world now depends on a thread and you want to save a man.

-Regimes come and go, it is not something that affects me much, I'm from Russia, or well, was.

- And what are you now?

-Not really complicated - approached the glass - I'm in red numbers with it, I have to settle my debt.

- And you can? and you can pay off all your debts Natasha, the daughter of Drecov, Sao Paulo, hospital in flames?... Barton spoke to me of your past - came up with courage to her - your debt is not in red numbers, it is shedding blood and think man, no more virtuous than you do not will change something? It is the most basic sentimentality, you're a child praying, pathetic! You lie and killer serving liars and murderers, pretends to be different, have your own code, by hiding from your mistakes, but they are part of you and you, never forget them - hit glass, scaring her - not playing to Barton, not to compel you to murder, so slow, so intimate, are that they exploit your fears, I will wake up only to convente what I did, and when you yell, break you the skull - Natasha gave him back - but I offer you weeping Fox.

-You're a monster.

-No, you brought the monster - again hit the glass, changing the color of their skin and showing fangs.

-Quiet - I said and walked towards them - it is harmless.

-Oh, Miss O'Donell.

-A moment, Banner, your plan is to use a Banner - Romanoff whispered some things and left the place.

-You have misinterpreted.

-Yes, and did so very well.

-Idiot - ran as fast as I could to Tony and Banner, but it was too late, their discussions were causing the blue material - silence!

-Ah?

-They we will attack.

-Go and watch Loki...-not finished the sentence, the room exploded, I ran through the halls, in minutes unleashed a war in the place, Phil and I ran to the cell of Loki, but Thor is now inside and out.

-Humans believe us immortal, would you like to check it? -tells Loki to Thor.

-No, stop! -shouted Phil - do you like? We started the prototype once you sent the destroyer, the truth, I don't know what it does, but see - Active gun - Ahhg - cried, Loki was an illusion, appeared behind the back of Phil and buried his rod in it, but I also was an illusion, because I was behind Phil without that nobody could see me, until Loki buried the rodcrossing us both, my enthusiasm faded and I I disclosed, leaving Phil on the floor, I played my bruised abdomen, knees fell to the floor, the face of Loki is panic.

-Not! -He shouted Thor, Loki walked, opened the floodgates, and Thor fell.

-Lost agent Coulston - announced Nick by the handset, after half an hour he would enter the offices, but I decided to return to the place where he died Coulston, Stark entered.

-Many die - I said - and Nick is right, it is our fault, beings as we had not come to this planet - put my elbows on the rail and covered my face with my hands - I knew it would be bad idea, I see what will happen in the future and never want to ignore, I knew that we would be a problem.

-No longer blame you - Tony tells me and hugs me - you are not the problem, you're one of the answers.

-Will cause too many killings. -I told him. The door opened and Steve entered.

-Did he have a wife? -He asked.

-Came with a cellist, I think.

-Sorry, I thought it was a good man.

-It was an idiot.

-Why? for having faith?

-Not it should deal only with Loki.

-It only toward his work.

-It was much to it - stepped - it was to be expected.

-Sometimes there is no other output, Tony - I said.

-I knew it.

-First time they lose a soldier? -asked Steve.

-We aren't soldiers, I am not leaving to pass that mark Fury.

-Nor I, but he stained his hands with the same blood that Loki, but now must leave that behind and resolve this.

-Loki needs an energy source and if we are...

-He has done personal - I interrupted.

-Tony concentrate - I told him.

-That is not the point-said Steve.

-No, that's the point, unless Loki, we attacked on a personal level, why?

-He needs something from us - I told him.

-He wanted us to separate.

-Yes, divide and conquer is useful but it is clear it will only win if defeat us, that, is what he wants-said Tony.

-Want to beat us, and he wants to see it when do it - I said.

-Exactly, he wants a concurrency.

-Of course, I saw her act in Germany.

-Yes, that was a breakthrough, this is, the night of Premiere and, Loki, he is worse than a diva, isn't it? As Hela.

-Why me?

-Want flowers, want parades, wants a, monument, which reaches up to the sky with his name written in... that son of a...

-Tower - I told him.

-We must prepare ourselves, I have a plan.

-You follow - I told him we arrived to the base, all prepared, Tony began to repair her costume, I went to channel my energy remaining - at the moment yes I need dropping me a ray of Thor.

-Energy?

-I eat it - I told him.

-Help you - said and took out a few cables - where can I put them?

-Here - I showed him my sword, I took her by the handle and the connected cables, I felt the energy through my body.

-Never be me occurred that you participate in something so - told me to remove the wires.

-Never had thought it necessary, Tony.

-You're right... in a few minutes I'll be in Stark Tower, you can get first? To watch.

-Clear - I said, got his suit and went out, I waited a few minutes, when I tele-transporté to I torré it, Tony arrived.

-Turn off the tesseract, Selvig.

-It's late! -shouted the man by the distance - not turns it off, she wants to teach us something, a new universe-was the last thing I heard, I went to torré it I looked out, Tony was already coming in way, removing the armor by road, as Loki, waiting on the floor of the penthouse.

-Tell me that you are coming to peel my human side - Loki said.

-Emmm, in fact plan to threaten you.

-You need your armor for that.

-Yes, and is very battered and you have, attired of destiny, something take?

-Ha, I do not change with distractions.

-In fact, I said to O'Donnell, but do you want something?

-O'Donnell?

-Look, have shone you the eyes, you're in love right?

-Shut up, Tony - I told him.

-Well, it is only with threats, seriously don't want one?

-The chitori come, nothing will change that. to what should you fear?

-To the Avengers, emmm, so we are calling, a kind of equipment, the mightiest heroes of the world.

-Yes, already saw them - smiled, as I sat in an armchair in the bar.

-Yes, I will not deny that understand them cost work, but you have to do a recount, your brother, the demigod, a soldier who overcomes his own legend, a man with a fearsome anger management, a couple of master assassins, a girl who can take your life of just a touch. And you - Tony said - my friend, you manage to annoy each and every one, telling my best friend.

-That was the plan.

-Not such a good plan, when they come, and will, be your end.

-I have an army.

-We have a Hulk.

-I thought that the beast had escaped.

-No, do not change the subject - I told him, I am stopped from Tony-no side there is a throne, there is a version of the story in which you get the win.

-Maybe your army is too strong for us, but you did this - he was told Tony - and if we do not protect the Earth, I promise that we punish it.

- And their friends will have time for me? When a busy fighting with you? -He touched the breast of Tony with his dagger, but it did spark, then touched mine.

-Do one side, you can never touch the heart of someone who does not have, Loki.

-Oops, what brave - says Tony, I retired the dagger and again touched the breast of Tony, making spark again.

-Before it worked.

-Hum, good, technical problems is something that anyone has and - did not finish the sentence, Loki took him neck and launched it, then named its team, which I doubt much that will recharge in time, rose to Tony and returned it to the neck.

-All of you kneel before me.

-Deploy deploy it! -He shouted to his armor, Loki threw it through the window the armor was triggered.

-What you were not dead?

-Ah, I wanted to be dead?

-Emmm, I... - did not finish, tell him in the face with the handle of the sword.

- And there is another person that you did get angry - came Iron Man - his name was Phil - Loki would shoot, but Tony threw first the tesseract was opened, the first ships that left Tony destroyed them, others started a chaos in the streets.

-I hope that reinforcements already come in way - I said into the handset, Loki stood up and I watched as my dress changed from green to blue, to black, his armor covered it and left the place, Thor arrived, spoke with him but started a fight, went down to the streets to protect people from some space shootingI went up to the roof of another building to watch, but some beasts down from ships and approached, each one I went through with my sword, one I knocked out, for when he woke, Steve, Romanoff and Barton tried to wake me up, looked to the sky, portal is larger, and with it, comes a larger ship - ever did believe to see something like this?

-Never.

WAR. It is what has been done in minutes, team captain, Barton, Romanoff and I now do. Coat of arms, bullets, arrows and my sword, are noises that I hear, besides explosions that there is around.

-Guys, the party is going to there - announced Tony, bringing the largest ship.

-I don't think that this is a party - said Romanoff.

-Dr. Banner - said Steve - it would be great to now begin to get angry - this started walking.

-That's my secret, Captain - Banner - you always said I'm angry.

-This will not be anything good - I said, seeing the scene because hit such technological monster in the face, making it collapsed and was smashed, all us cover, because while it explodes, it will fall upon us, Hulk groaned.

-You send captain - said Tony.

-Banner, on the ceiling, estate alerts to get patterns, Stark, if there is something, or you keep it inside or you do ashes.

-Do I raise? -Banner asked Tony and took it.

-Thor, tries to block this site, don't try to pass, you control the beam, Romanoff, you and I we were ashore, we will fight here, Hela, kills and distracts and Hulk, crush - the lines of my costume already powered red, which means that I will lose awareness of what you do for some minutes, or hours.

- Or Donell, Loki has fallen into Stark Tower - I heard Romanoff for the handset.

-What good that let me know, you must return me my sword.

-Go for it, Hulk accompanies it.

-Hum, will be good show - I said, when I came to the Tower, Hulk had thrown inside to Loki, I went to the building as well as Hulk, Loki rose angry.

-Hearing is already enough, everyone below me, I am a silly creature God!, and not going to intimidate a bes-he did not finish the sentence, Hulk took him by the foot and hit him again and again against the floor as a sack of potatoes.

-WIMP - told Hulk when it left him partially buried in the floor, he left the place, Loki moaned from the pain, then you saw me when I approached.

-Uh would hurt you? -I told you, I went and took my sword - this is mine.

-Perhaps a kiss it cure all.

-Yes, maybe - I told him hitting his face, opening up a large wound on his lips - outside is all a mess thanks to you! do you think I'm going to ignore you at some point? You should die, but you are immortal, some day, and I say this because I know it, someday will suffer by someone and for that you will live blaming you - I left the place I did team with Thor and Steve, this is terrible, one has shot him in the stomach to Steve, making it fall to the floor, Thor helped him to stand up while I beheaded last,

-Are you ready for another round? -He asked.

-, Already people were bored Presidency?

-Ha ha, I like your attitude – said Thor.

-Guys - I called them.

-Tony is not conscious - he told Thor, he raised his hammer, but until he arrived, something took it for him, it was Hulk, we ran towards him.

-Does breathing? -I asked, Rogers denied, one less, Hulk groaned and managed to wake him up.

-Wow! What the hell? -Tony told the awakening - what happened?

He believed-dead - I putt it in jest.

-Tell me that no one kissed me.

-We have won - told Steve.

-Well, well, well, good job, guys, but tomorrow are not going to work, rest a day.

-We have not yet completed - said Thor, everyone we met in the Tower Stark, where Loki, just rising, very wounded, but no as we.

-If you don't like them - he said - now if I need that Cup.

* * *

Central Park, is where we are, will be Loki and bring it back in a few days, then they will have them for thinking his sentence in Asgard, now brings covered mouth and chained hands.

-Until then guys - I told them.

-You will see soon, Laufey - said Thor.

-Cute muzzle - I said to Loki, taking him by the cheeks as a small child - would still like the kiss?

-Do not you tortures him and give it to him, a bet is a bet, says Thor - O'Donnell - going.

-No, Thor, would be a prize for it.

* * *

_****_

I woke up, it's early, I got up and I went to the kitchen, quite modern, he even remembered me we lived some together, at the table are Romanoff, Barton and who I call Hulk, or Banner, and in the bar... damn! It is Thor talking animatedly with Loki, Thor looked at me.

-Sit down here - told me, I prepared little cereal and sat on side of Loki, the only free place by chance.

-What you want? -you said cutting.

-A few days ago I surprised with your outfit, I didn't think that you were until you took away you helmet.

-A few days ago? -I asked.

-Slept nearly a week - said Loki - didn't think that you could sleep so much.

-It is the second time, I do not know what is due - I told them.

-You are tired, so - said Thor.

-I doubt it.

-Well, after the war that there was who would not be tired?

-War?

-Yes, fight with us - said Romanoff - not it remember? Loki escaped on the second day thanks to Thor, the war was six ago, Loki lost, ending it, you literally died.

-Well, well that what remember me.

-Te burlaste even of Loki by its muzzle.

-Did it?

-You did it - said Barton.

-Well, I guess it's time to go home - I was standing, my back felt warm.

-This hair that Burns - said Thor.

-Yes, Loki, remind you, if you play it there is no cure, see you soon, in the end, I am at this service - I left the House, I esfumé and I showed up on mine, because we are living in England, far... here they are doing to do.

-Good morning Miss or Donell, we think that it would be in a meeting - said the housekeeper as he finished his work and kept things.

-No, maybe later.

-Well, we already we will need something?

-Nothing, thank you - I told them and they were, quickly went to the bathroom and I took a shower, illogically out I left the hot tub will fill up, I grabbed my hair in a bun, I began to see my schedule while he filled, today will go to the Bank, within four hours, is the most important part of a Board, I returned to the bathroom and I went into the jacuzzialready needed me, I got a gel eye mask and I relaxed for more than five minutes, bubbling me reassuring enough, although my past, not so much.

~ FLASH BACK ~

Germany, 1911.

-Shouldn't you do this, you'll think you're anything else - Annabeth, my friend told me.

-Bets I like what can I say?

-Hela - grabbed me by the arm, making me turn to see her.

-What?

-This different bet, you are risking your life, stop doing it.

-Hear me well, Anna - I pointed out it - my life is a complete waste, I can't take it, you know how much you have been living, you know how much I've searched death, even your magic of witch I will protect this.

- And what will happen to Mr Richard?

-Do Richard? -I forgot completely - not I will stop by it - I told him and I went to the bar, men don't look at too, I know that I've come to a place that is not for us, a seedy bar.

-Go! forgot them for the road to the shoe store? -a man told us.

-No, Sir, if I am not mistaken, this is the place you were looking for.

- And who was looking for? -said the man from the bar.

-Oh, not to anyone, but I've been told that make good bets here.

-I don't know bet on something Miss - said a man barbon in the background.

-Well, then not bet with letters - I told him - what else do you have?

-Miss, our time is not to lose it out of bed with a woman.

-Russian roulette - I said.

-Are you crazy? That alone is for people drunk and "courageous".

-Well, do not come drunk, but if brave... want to bet 50 euros... in the first round.

-Too much for the life of a beautiful lady, should not take the risk.

-I like risk - I said, took the revolver and got a bullet, threw it at the round table and sat down in a Chair, others began to put money.

-He said a bald, took the gun and shot - see me first-? Luck - he said, became another man, and then I, and another, and another, until the bet went from bullets, took the gun, I put five bullets six... and shot.

~ END OF FLASH BACK ~


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

Continuing with the fastidious and the bitter; 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Definitely this not me has relaxed at all, I started by memories, and I realized that he had swallowed water, I got up taking puffs of air.

-Are you okay? -I heard.

-Loki - said annoying - what are you doing here?

-I came to visit.

-No me gustan visits.

-We ought to know us you were going to kill?

-I're still a huge nuisance.

- And I'd like to know why.

-By your attitude, for all the problems that causes, of course, I once caused them - I took off my mask and looked at him - I have come to drink the blood of the people, but I overcame it, but years later I bummed - lied - I'm stuck in the spirit as I was it on drugs, all with a purpose, end with me, but tell me, how to kill what is already dead? Nothing made me effect, so I decided to continue studying, and I got here, my assistant says all the time that if I don't fix it would seem alcoholic, you could give me my towel? -that was not lying.

-Click here!

-Thanks - I got up and I wound my body in it, I left the place and I went to my room, he sat on my bed.

-More want to know?

-How is it that you have so much money?

-My studies, has a lot to do with this.

-What would you do?

-In specific and more publicly, I am designer of cars and clothes - I entered my closet, I switched with a black dress with green silhouette and black heels, then I started curling my hair - can design anything that has to do with technology.

-I I realized that in Berlin, would any other specialty?

-I made several, Yes, surgeon, business administration, and another of my favorites, astronomy.

-Are hobby?

-Parties, listen to music, read.

-Well, follow me.

-No need to tell me anything, I know all about you, I had what.

-For all of this?

-Will admit that I know of was by taste - I came out of the closet and looked at me with some gusto - that didn't come in any document, was during a conversation with Thor - looked down.

-At least it was good that you were with him, that bad that I've known by my evil deeds.

-Your nor I knew by my good deeds - I said lifting her Chin - but - walked away a little, he stood up, heels we are face to face - the downside of all this, is that now the world knows us, your bad side, and I none.

-You are on the good side.

-They should not so much trust in me.

-Why?

-My past haunts me, Loki, there is nothing good in it, and you know why?

-Your past is still alive - confirmed.

-That's right, but I have not had to deal with one of the two for several centuries, today, my assistant is in charge to assist you since my company provides to you whatever you need for your lab, he and his partner are a headache arto.

-What you have without seeing them?

-To have more than two centuries without seeing him, who see a bit more is your partner, but it is how to deal with the same person in different bodies.

-You speak of them with a bit of hatred.

-It is why the hate Loki, eternal life and the obsession to someone is not good for anyone - I looked at him in the eyes.

-Do the talking when you said that you didn't want to be like the last time? -He asked.

-I invite you to a cup of coffee do you accept? -I went to the receiver.

-Do not avoid the issue - said with a firm voice.

-You don't know him... so?

-Yes.

-Ten - gave him a small green - I said I'll go to the Bank, then to coffee, with this you can reach me on extent - we entered the elevator.

-What you did?

-Something that will pay when someone managed to kill him, the problem is that I will see him in the underworld, but it will only be once.

-I see that it is not human.

-No, it isn't.

- And what is?

-A werewolf.

-If we exist what they does not? -He said to himself.

-My brother is of the same species.

-Does brother?

-His name is Fenrir.

-Ah - we arrived at the plant ten and two guys came up to the elevator.

-By God did you already see? -murmured one - are Hela and Loki.

-Miss or Donell would give us his autograph? -said a well-formed chestnut, handed me a picture where appeared with my suit and the tips of my hair on fire, and, on one side, took to Loki's arm, it's when captured it last.

-Clear - I said - your name?

-Edward - he said.

-Here you have - tell you your photo.

-To me also - he said to another, a blonde giving me a photo where Loki after hitting me offered me his hand to lift me up.

-Where do get these pictures? -I told him.

-We take them, we could not release the camera.

- And almost die - said Ed.

-Also want your autograph - she was told to Loki, which just signed.

-Well, here we got - I said and got my Ray-Ban, Loki looked at me.

-Yes, we said the same - and leave the four place.

-We can take us a picture with you? -They said - is for our blog.

-Yes, how old are?

-Nineteen - they took out his camera and asked someone to take the photo, only Loki looked at us - thank you very much - they said and left, then two of my guard came back.

-You no longer have privacy.

-Since I became a beam with all I have no private life, no I wonder this, see you at the cafe, the four - smiled warmly.

-Well, see you then.

I came to coffee, Loki already awaited me, as I was reading a book on a Chair in the background, I sat in front of him, he looked at me.

- But what shit? -I looked at him, not like anything to Loki.

-Was a good trick right?

* * *

~ FLASH BACK ~

Paris, 1890.

-Come on, Hela!

-One moment, I'm tired, Rick.

-Please, affection, only goes that step and you will... I upload to you.

-Ay, that friendly - I told him while I was carrying, and we reached the lookout of the Eiffel Tower, spent a few minutes looking at the city, at night - beautiful.

-Not so much like you, love - told me, grabbed me by the waist and kissed me, as tender as always - Hela.

-What?

-I love you.

-I also love you.

~ END OF FLASH BACK ~

Here, the boy who haunted me throughout my life, my last partner from more than one century ago, which almost kills me more than twice, which killed relatives and friends because of jealousy, that complexion, shoulder-length black hair slightly tousled, his outfit changed to a formal suit without SAC, only with vesther blue eyes stand out with the black shadow that brings makeup.

-What are you doing here?

-Do not happy seeing me? -He tried to kiss me.

-Not glad to see you Rick - I replied.

-I heard around me remplazarás.

-When to leave fighting for me?

-Until you're mine - tried to touch my cheek.

-We should talk elsewhere - I told him, I was standing, and we left the place.

-They have been told that sales to someone, but I don't know who is.

-I do not go with anyone, you should accept that nothing between us there is.

-When was it, do you remember when I made mine in sixty-seven?

-Do you remember a January of eighty-two? When you killed all my friends at a party? That day in which you almost kill my brother just by a simple hug.

- Or the day that I broke the little heart that I had - I said bravely.

-That was mutual.

-Still love you, Hela.

-I once I loved - I said in a choked voice, my eyes are irritated, so I went back to get the lenses, he wiped a tear that escaped me, and then came his lips to my ear.

-Do not cry, best left to the end.

-Do not give hope - I told him and went back to the cafe, looked at last and it was a few minutes and Loki arrived, East if it is.

-Do you have much here?

-No, a partner just go - I told him while sitting, people look at us and then they whisper - I ordered tea, is it OK?

-Perfect - I said.

- And how much will they be here?

-I have given what I want, can I return to Asgard if I want to.

-Impressive Odin.

-Yes - he said reluctantly and took his tea - who was the guy?

-Which one?

-Saw you when you went out for coffee.

-Oh, well, an old acquaintance.

-You saw you furious.

-Is why was it.

- AND?

-Rick Olson, is all that I'll tell you.

-Okay, what will do today?

-Do not know, I have come to vacation and don't know what to do in them, perhaps spend a few days here and then return to London or go to any beach, and you?

-Enjoy the days that you can, I hope to see you often, Thor will also be here.

-Do you really hate? -looked at him.

-Yes.

-Don't you think.

-Do not hate it, but yes I hate that Odin I underestimated.

-Well, not to mention that.

-Please... Then what is your name?

-Miss or Donell would give us his autograph? -became a girls.

-Clear - I smiled, grateful for not tell my name - here they are.

-Thank you.

-Yes... Loki.

Tell me?

-Where do you stay?

-To a floor you.

-Oh, well, I'm going there, would like to take you?

-Clear - he said, we went out and got on my car - cute car.

-Thanks, is an Audi R8.

-Impressive.

-Is this suitcase yours?

-Yes.

-If you are going to steal money from a Bank, be careful, the tickets they are marked with the seal of the place, once we went to my brother and I to do for fun.

~ FLASH BACK ~

-Fenrir, this is crazy - I told him while I was a black mask.

-Relax - he said Garrett, a friend - will be fun, we took the bags, we turn on the alarm and we disappear without any trace.

- Or spend time in jail – I told him - you know us all over the world, I can't imagine doing this.

A helicopter flying around the building as soldiers we took place, have not seen my face, because both they and we know them. Each has asked us to lift up your hands, once we have withdrawn the masks have been surprised, aside from my hair, tips were lit in blue to take off my mask.

-You hair! -exclaimed Garrett, a soldier came and I sprayed with a fire extinguisher, a reporter approached.

-In other news, a few moments ago they reported us a robbery at the Bank of England, policymakers have surprised us enough, because they are nothing more and nothing less than the brothers O Donell, bar owners technological design firms and Garrett Hilton, owner of several hotel chains, accompanies them sure now them - came up to us while we laughed, is Lilia - Miss O Donell, you are one of the designers of cars and fashion textile more wealthy why have you chosen to Rob a bank?

-By God, good, these were some words of Miss O Donell... cutting - said and her cameraman was - in what was intended?

-A bit of fun isn't bad - I said Fenrir.

-This is rather absurd, I hope not well them in jail – we looked bad and went.

-Hands in the back - we were told two soldiers who we don't know, we handcuffed and we climbed into a van with them.

-Poor soldiers - said Fenrir.

-You can know why? -asked a soldier.

-We are a disaster all three together - he replied Garrett to then jump over followed by Fenrir, soaking me with a feast of blood through them.

-They ended up? -I asked them.

-Yes - Garrett gave me a kiss on the mouth, doing it on purpose to smear me blood, I took them by the hand and I made them appear in my house, it will be a long night.

~ END OF FLASH BACK ~

-Do your friends eat people? -He asked as we entered the elevator.

-Yes, I discovered that their species makes it once every hundred years or so.

- And what happened then?

-Do then? Well, anyone affected him nothing, they know that I always do what I want, so I continued with my life... now that I remember, I have a meeting at The New York Times, I have to sign a paper so that they can participate in my new car, the clothing line as I presented it so or I worry - we entered their pent-HouseWe walk a little and sit in a Chair.

-You're all a woman's business in Midgard - told me.

-Yes, this is what happens when you escape to reality... do much know about the nine worlds?

-Just enough to know even how destroying them-smiled with malice, back walls saw a black shadow... suspect by Olson.

-Do you know? When you destroy the world of a person you are capable of destroying the whole world.

-You say by experience.

-Yes, I say this because I've done it and have done me it, but destroyed the little heart that I had - I just crossed her left leg, coming over to me.

-Ultimately you understand - he muttered - your words come from a person who relies on exceed it - looked at my lips and went to my eyes.

-Just try to leave behind the past, if I'm going to send someone's gonna be my employees, who are all over the world - I examined her face, with a serious expression, but attentive, his eyes changed from blue to Emerald green, I hope that never someone attract me like him, while my instincts want to drink his bloodMy pupils will be dilated, because I see more, my phone rang and I answered.

-You have ten minutes to arrive, O Donell - said girl behind the line.

-Go there - Hung - I'll go to a Board would like to know my line of cars?

-You said that I odiabas - smile.

- And still do - looked at him with bitterness by remembering that he killed my second father, in less than ten minutes to reach the building indicated, I notice that some people are surprised to see the mythological being by my side, the look at them and keep walking with superiority, now I remember, today will spend the night locked in the reconstructed cell SHIELD glassHe does not know it.

-Until you arrive! -He cried girl as arrived at their floor - and what does that with you?

-Quiet, girl, already are all in?

-Also destroy this building? -le asked to Loki.

-That the sympathetic - he smiled.

-What good that you called, almost makes me want to bite the neck - I murmuré you girl.

-Had killed it - looked at him wrong-in short, await you in.

-Thanks - I entered, Loki and Nina stared at by the Crystal - good day, gentlemen, ready for the presentation?

-We are not for jokes from the Assistant Manager - said a man - could call for his head? I have haste.

-Does forgiveness? -I laughed.

-I say that I am not that the wizard would come and us reports, I want to see your boss - he said with some superiority that reminds me of someone.

-The Chief Justice-I told him - I am yo - put your hands on the edge of the long table and started to speak with firm voice that both like to use in London - and if bothers someone I want to leave this office immediately! -I looked at him - I do not tolerate many people but I have come far for being patient with them... There is something seriously I can not stand and that of sexist men, feel if you want to keep your job or better that leave right now if it is that it won't do anything good here - I told him and the man sat down again - good choice - read sheets on the tableI finished and signed them - have a nice day - I told them and left the place, because it was only going to that.

-You do waste time - he told me girl.

-Now yes, Loki, I need you to come with me.

-Where you want - looked bad girl and went with me, the road was quiet until wound to my penthouse, entered and we headed up to my room - what is arem? -he smiled.

-Loki, is supposed that I should not tell you this, but... give me with your hand - I asked for it.

-What for?

-Just give me - I told him quietly and I approached it as if it were a kiss, first taking his neck with one hand, for a moment, even I believed it, even the closed eyelids, I took and I took her wrist firmly and I removed his cane, keeping it well under his coat, is being blue.

-Release me - told me with courage, because my skin changed to the same color and our eyes also, shouldn't happen but it is our humor and naturalness.

-Today you spend as statement: a night in the glass cell, again, but it's the last, you can not go out at all, Thor is still here, you'll have company.

- And tell it me why so?

-So you're prepared, I chose to take, since if the guards came for you maybe you kill them.

-Only you think about them - he said still more angry.

-Yes - he said Nick - and we want to know why.

-How would it kill?

-Going to bite your neck - said Thor - you saw fangs.

-Do you speak of? -I showed them - I have much time without eating as it should, when this happens I don't control who is hungry for flesh and thirst for blood, were supposed to had it controlled, but my medication is in London, unless my assistant has left something in my Department, I guess that I just need a good diet, but I have a lot of work, good, had, again I'm free, I think.

-Hum, then I understand that you can bring medicine, do each when you drink it? -He asked Nick.

-Two times, every two centuries - I got a little dizzy and sat down in a Chair.

-Okay, then to bring them, do exactly where you are?

-If it is in my apartment, must be in the closet, after leather jackets you will find a safe, the key goes from North to South, when opened cover, it is a freezer, you will find a briefcase and that is what will bring.

-It sounds simple - Barton said.

-Yes, I know it - me up, I'll go to see where.

-Try not to bite Loki - he shouted jokingly Thor, only the river is, I came up with Loki, I apologize.

-What? You come to taunt me right? One more.

-Of which you speak?

-It is as if it were made to make me disappointed.

-Came to apologize, Loki, I'm in a very vulnerable state.

-Is your excuse that speaks?

-No, it's my health - I laughed to hear him.

- And what is?

-I do not drink.

-So if you are alcoholic? -looked at me with scorn and derision.

-Not... well, also, but do not speak of that, today if you had kissed you would have killed for a bite around your neck.

-You also are vampire!

-No, but also a dead gives you sed - I laughed.

-Why?

-My anatomy is somewhat strange, I had to find out in Valhalla since nobody knew much - I went over to the sphere - I drink blood because it is something that keeps me without the need to feed me a human whole, I hate my species - looked elsewhere.

-I would like to, is something new to be discovered - approached the glass - I think I will end up loving it.

-Not so much like me - someone else said, the two look, Olson.

-Rick what are you doing here? -you said with some bitterness.

-Come for what is mine - grabbed me by the neck, whipping my head against the glass, leaving a little blood in it.

-Ahhg! -I looked at him and smiled, teasing me from it, gave me with the elbow on the cheek.

-Drop it - Loki said.

-So it is you who have warned me would think that you'll get what is mine! -told Rick while he injected me something, does not have why I have effect, nothing... does it, I took out my teeth and I bit him on the arm, making a fist against my cheek as a response and extremely strong in me kick your abdomen, already weaker charge me over his shoulder, Loki tries to break the glass but can not, their eyes are redbegins to make more noise to set alarms and cameras on, for when does it all come to the place, Thor tries to jump over it but this Dodge it, Barton launches an arrow, but this, along with me, has disappeared.


	7. The Problem is he

Readers,'m sorry me very much for past translations, but I didn't. For this reason the super spelling mistakes. I apologize again.

But continuing with the story:

**WARNING: **Scenes from the next chapters will be strong, they will pass beyond perversion of a madman in love, more like obsessed, I will not make me responsible for these acts.

Yes, Olson commits an offence, and Hela will be part of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

I woke up in a white room, according to my tears. I see better. It is an operating room, and is not completely white, there is blood on the ceiling and walls.

I try to get up but I can't, I am tied to the bed with leather belts too hard, someone tries to open the door, enter, is Olson, stayed steady, his mental problems will not bring anything good to anyone.

-Great! Until you wake up - he approached me, passed his hand through my leg, by slightly pressing my thigh, continued to go through my abdomen, my chest, my neck and stopped stroking my hair, crouched a bit, almost kisses my lips but I dodged it and he kissed my neck.

-What do you want?

-If I have you live, I will see as have you dead, only to me - he whispered in my ear, I laughed.

-Just for you? Tell me, how killing what is already dead?

-Don't know. First begin an autopsy - looked at him - I want to know what so bad I left tu - came to my ear - heart - stood firm - we will also see how much pain support and at the end you'll sleep with something I invented, I hope it works. I explain what is when it does.

-These insane.

-Or also! -exclaims, - the autopsy can be replaced by anything else.

- And what is?

-It really soon, Hela, meanwhile go to kill time with more experiments.

-Bastard! -I tried to let me go.

-Shut up, Hela! -He cried and buried the knife in my left thigh.

-Ah! -looked at me with his blue eyes full of panic - let me out of here!

-I'll see you later, both of you, clean the wound now! -He shouted outside the room, he left, but no one came.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Loki.

-Well, we don't have a single clue of O'donell in almost two days - said Fury.

-Do already tried to locate your phone? -asked Stark - even I have found it, this already worries me too.

-Did anyone see his face? -asked the redhead.

-Camera not catch is, only alarms - said Stark.

-My arrows not crossed it, another that is not human - Barton said.

-We will continue the search tomorrow - said Fury, or at least so I heard behind the walls.

The room is too quiet, normally would be talking with O'Donnell. Thor has entered.

-I regret what happened - he said.

-Now I know what you feel when you know that you leave it to see.

-Poor Jane - approached the glass.

-Thor, I'm afraid, I admit it.

-Do you? of what?

-I like, and much, think... I love her, but I don't even know his name. Although a part of me tells me that I have to be disappointed, as no is how I have fallen so low by someone. By it. Never I had fallen in love with someone, I have always been and will still be who play with the feelings of the least, this is absurd.

-They carry many days together, and do not know its name?

Is it everything you understood?

-What is the name, Thor? -I ask then.

-If she not told you it was for something - I was thinking for a few seconds and looked at the amulet she gave me.

-Thor! -I hit the glass - you have to get me out of here.

-Already saw what happened the last time, no.

-I have to find it, go for it, I know who it has been.

* * *

**In the distant...**

Hela.

They have brought me to the office of Rick, then of what I did, I tied up in this bed, in as I withdrew the knife from my leg wound healed, but blood is still there, now he and I are alone, and somehow, has managed to sedate me a little.

-I said that it wouldn't do the autopsy - began to kiss my neck - why are so disobedient? You killed several of my assistants - passed his hand through my leg and began to massage it - I'd love that, as we are good at work - he kisses my neck, then it poses his blue eyes with mine turning Scarlet - were good with us.

-In your dreams - I told him.

-Do you know how many times I have suffered for dreaming with you? -He put his hand under my robe to touch me a chest, which makes me nervous, started to struggle a little - it is terrible, and I hate it!

-As it continues to suffer - I fight a little against him but returns to inject a sedative.

-You look so good being vulnerable, with your eyes in scarlet to frost becoming peaceful - kiss my lips and I still Kiss, if I play his game, it need a limit.

Please, let me go - I said, because I'm exposed to it while I'm tied to the four posts of this bed - Rick.

-No - he said and followed with the Kiss, I turned to look at - OK - rose and began by my feet, yes it would hit him, but my body does not respond. Moved to my hands, which I wanted to massage, but they bled a little, I threw a punch in the jaw, turning her face, looked at me with courage and hit my ribs, stomach and face, based more on my lips, in the middle of the bed I got a ball, hugging my legs sore, I noted, she lay down behind me and hugged me. I turn to look at him, now that I look at it, carries a black sleeping gown and is made up with its simple black shadow - come here - he said and hugged me. Only once his arms have calmed me even in the worst moments, but now I even bother, they are too insecure, but I accept them, I look at it, me dizziness a little. puts me under it with force, I touch his back and then his chest, removed his coat and mine, returns to inject me, I struggled as I can while it tries to open my legs, and I feel that everything fades.

Awake quickly, he takes his penis with his hand and placed the head of it in my genital. Struggled harder with it, but I can not get it over with.

-Ahhg!

Suddenly enter in me, but not where it should be, but below, in my cavity more narrow, hurting me, tearing me apart, I feel horrible pangs of pain take me the column and collapse in my hips - not, enough! -his penis disappears by my opening firmly over and over again, with too much brutality, claiming, hurting me. Look at it, moving, it is terrible, struggle again with enough pain over, a werewolf is a lot stronger than me. Take my hands with one of their own, with the other hand remains extended one of my legs, and continuous, now his eyes glow yellow, if not I retire will bite me the neck. I try to move me. their movements are hurting me, threads of blood and semen staining the sheets join.

-Let me go!, you me are hurting! -I cried with pain, it left me and pushed him with my legs as I could, took the robe and put it on while I was running, picked it up and moaned from the pain, feel like boiling threads run through my legs. There are sick people without limbs or full of blood all over the hallway, the lights go off but I'm still running, when ignited, there are several tall men dressed in white and with blood on his clothing, roll to Dodge them, but one seizes me, I hit him in the face with his elbow, I release and four leftovers I stop, not much and appears to Rick.

-The Observatory, now! -He said, returned to inject me.

I woke up in the observation of the laboratory room, light is Dim, the room is big and dirty, we see that they experience daily, Rick and two others have entered, I want to move but I am very weak, these medications has made them especially for me.

-Put it back to the post, fun me awhile - he ordered them, and they did so, cai's buttocks to the floor, causing my butt to beat pain because of this. Did I embraced the pole and tied my hands, then left the place, I listened as Rick took something and came to me - you said you'd stop being disobedient! -He screamed and hit with a whip my back, strong enough to make me twist, because I am naked and nothing covers me - do you think that I like to do this? do you believe it? -He cried, each question is accompanied by several lashes, I feel like blood boils me, and as it runs along my back and stain the floor with droplets, hit me back until they get tired, loose the whip, it takes something more and it injects me - everything you've injected I've created especially for you, to kill a goddess that is immortal, your wounds do not heal as usually you do, your species has been destroyed, Jotunheim has been destroyed, I guess that you know and you know that without the touch of any of them not can save you, enjoy your slow death, that only in this way will you be mine.

* * *

I know that it was a bit cruel, but I really wanted to write it stronger. But I did not.

I hope their reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki to the rescue!... Okay no, but warnings remain in place.

* * *

Loki.

-You could locate it? -asked me Fury.

-With my cuffed hands can't do much - I lied.

-It is impossible to trust the God of mischief, but okay - he said and disarmed my wrists.

-Thanks - I went to a guy on a computer - have recordings from that day right?

-No, cameras were off - said Romanoff.

-No, that day the cameras were lit, well check the recordings.

-Well - he said and revised - here they are!

-Focus on the face-I told him.

-Do you know it? -Thor question.

-I only saw him once.

-His name is Rick Olson, owner of a laboratory and a psychiatric outside of England, is everything they say records, and according to its position, is currently in L.A - said Romanoff.

-It has a great obsession with O Donell - I said.

-Uh! -they exclaimed.

-Your competition, little brother. -Thor told me slapping my shoulder and everyone laughed.

-I am not for jokes.

-Did you find relatives of O Donell? -question Fury.

-Yes - I said - his brother, but I have no contact with him.

-I do. -says Stark - I say to Fenrir. It will be of great help.

-The guy was very fast, what was?

-It is a werewolf combined with any strange creature that is has happened above - I told him.

-Hear - flame Stark - the brother of O Donell will meet with us in Los Angeles.

-Well, we already should go.

We have come to a base in L.A., and O Donell brother and another guy come entering the door along with Stark, as approaches, Stark presents them, are high and are in shape, they walk as if they could give to all.

-Guys, they are Fenrir and Garrett, Fenrir is the O Donell brothers - no one says its name, he knows that O Donell said it - and Garrett is a friend of both. The two us help.

-Welcome, I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, and I guess that Stark already specified them what has happened.

-Yes, has already done it, thank you for telling us, that boy has an obsession with my sister for centuries.

-Do centuries? -asked Thor - what age do you have?

-One thousand sixty-three, she is two years younger than I.

-Yes they are old - said Stark.

-They have located something? -Fury asked Romanoff and Barton, who were already inside the building of Rick.

-No, but found out that this place is sick, there is blood everywhere and come in several scares that we give people running through the dark corridors, there is plenty of light, Barton will monitor other sides, I will come in to the ducts, so will be faster to see inside the rooms.

-Try to get to the lab are already close.

-By God - we listen.

-What happens? -question Fury.

-I think I already found it.

-How is she? -I asked.

-Terrible.

-The area is clear, can enter - it said Barton, quickly we went, me accompanies me Thor, back come Fenrir and Garrett, the place is a disgusting, but at least we can walk in the meantime undone. We arrived at a door with the initials_ **"Laboratory and**__**specialties",**_ we enter, it is an observation camera, but here's a stretcher, sheets and surgical tools. I ran to the window I did an alarm to occur. A too bloody feud began, O Donell does not wake up even with the noise, I doubt that it is normal, Thor gave with the last and thus others came. I went and saw it, made a ball on the floor, surrounded by blood through wounds in his back, wrists and ankles. The skin on your body is hurting as much leave exposed flesh and bone. I watched it better, there is blood and something white shiny between his buttocks and thighs, I went into the room and I approached it, I moved it a little.

-O'donell, awake - not responding - O Donell, don't do this to me, please - I took it, it is too light for your height, I took her place, Thor looked at her scared, I laid her on the couch on the white sheet. She is unconscious, he had already replied by wounds.

-Guys, we need to move us - said Romanoff.

-Yes - I said, I wrapped in white cloth to O Donell. Just when I went to charge it, Thor stopped me.

-I took it - he said and loaded it with care, we hear a moan from her, we quickly left the place and we got on the hovercraft, Thor sat with her over and others around, Fenrir and Garrett arrived with blood on face, hands and clothing.

-And you did what? -asked Fury.

-To remove a great weight off you and my sister - said Fenrir while they sit, looked at Thor, who bore a white lump bloodied, his face change to panic - please, tell me is not she - said, rose, rose a little Savannah and observed his pale face, bowed and kissed his forehead - believe me, made them suffer - he said and returned to his place - how are the injuries?

-All are in the back, I guess they were caused with a pretty sharp whip, they are rather serious - he said Romanoff.

-You serious? -cried - more than that, the bastard injected you all his new invention, making it deadly - covered his face with frustration - I doubt that it will survive - came to me - and thank you! -grabbed me by the neck.

-Hey, calm down - I told him and gave me with his fist on the cheek.

-If you have not destroyed all of the jötunn she would have hope! -He cried and Barton separated it from me.

The road was quiet since Fenrir shouted that, really I didn't understand well to that referred, of what would serve as a jötunn?

We reached the base of the SHIELD, Thor fell to O Donell and taken as fast as it could to the same hospital, colored it on a stretcher and asked us that we out, arms of Thor is filled with blood, but will not be on my side, while she cleaned his wounds.

It's been three days since O Donell does not wake up and no one wants to say his name. Every day cleaned his wounds, for that they have to pull out of the incubator in which Fenrir has gotten it, that boy is the only one who stays with her, with her gown of doctor and your book with the advances of his sister, but another doctor accompanies it, they are the only ones who know your diagnosis, it was all in private, the only thing that we know was that the incubator made to gradually heal their wounds, what is most surprising is its two-tone skin, Thor and I went to the place to see it, accompanies only Fenrir.

-Why your skin is as well? -I asked.

-Is a simple ran, "normal" left and right blue - noted it - is something beautiful... need someone specific to that body to accept transformations, I think that she needs two people or something, she knows that.

-It is an immortal, a goddess, why not steady? -I ask.

-I heard that this regenerates the skin - says Thor - is this true?

-Yes - it says Fenrir - and replying to your question, Loki - he looked at me, still angry - Rick injected his new invention, the good is that it is unique and there is no more, he invented to be able to kill a God, in this case he wanted to kill my sister already that she already didn't want to go with it for centuries. It is a vile stupidity, his health is improving, but I need that she wake up, only two people know how to cure it, she is one.

- And the other? -I asked.

-Laufey - looked at me, then looked at the monitor side of the incubator and hurried to her.

-What happens? -He asked Thor.

-She is losing the pulse.

-She will die? -I asked.

-On the contrary - said me Fenrir smiling - knowing their anatomy, if you look at the monitor, your heart rate is low, which means that she is waking up, is reverse to us - looked again the monitor - need to be low or without any pulse monitor can detect, only once his heart was beating stable, but I very much doubt that returns to beat as well, hopefully she is well.

- But now the pulse is too much - told Thor, Fenrir observed the monitor.

-Shit, no!... call Nick or anyone else, but do it now - she told a nurse, the which hiso Nick came fast.

-What happens? -question Nick, behind him was his entire bag of Avengers.

-I need to provide more chemicals injected, the pulse is too. She may die.

-Yes... Romanoff, remember the medicine that mentioned a few days ago?

-Yes, we kept it in a freezer, we have not opened - to says.

-Then bring it! -He tells Nick and the girl out of the place - I can't believe that we are doing this by someone. Fenrir, how long does it?

-Today it is not death to the goddess of the underworld - tells.

-Here - he says Romanoff delivering a silver case.

-Thank you - I said Fenrir. The case takes a red, flashing a little Golden Apple - never told it me.

-What? -I asked.

-It is an Apple of Iðunn, is given to the gods when they age, she knew that this would happen and never said anything - said Fenrir seriously annoying.

-Loki - I heard and I looked, but it was not anyone.

-Did you hear that? -I asked.

-Non - said Thor - what?

-Did hear you in your mind? -asked Fenrir - I also heard it.

-Yes - I said, we look to O Donell in the incubator, tries to move his right hand, Fenrir approached her.

-Hey, Goddess, answers please - she touched the glass that covered her, she gradually was eye opening, but returned them to close, opened her lips a little.

-Fenrir - O Donell said.

-Please resist - told his brother with a choked voice.

-Open... - voiced stops, is almost audible - opens this.

-What for? -asked him, he not listened to what she said, approached, something said and then looked at us Thor and to me - you two, when open, this will take his hands, Thor, takes his hand color skin and Loki - looked at me - take your hand blue would understand?

-Yes - said, the opened the incubator, Fenrir helped that could lie down side, as it has been upside down all this time for his wounds, she sighed a little, then, with his effort took off the respirator and very little extended his hands, Thor took one and I the other, changing to the same blue color, while your other half also went blueI better took your hand, they are small compared with the mine, I approached her and gave her a small kiss is his lips, though I didn't feel them much, Thor looked at me with a smile, turning to O Donell skin, all is changing to its normal pale, it gave a great sigh and he woke up, first thing he saw were his hands, then the mine saw my lips, then my eyes (his eyes no longer have the same light when I saw them for the first time, are now opaque, as if they had sucked her soul) after he saw Thor, dropped our hands and tried to go to bed.

-Ah! -said by the wounds and looked at Fenrir - give me the Apple.

-Take - looked it - another? Why not what you told me?

-Do not paid you my attention to this warning - replied while he devoured the Apple half, kept the other half.

-Never do you see it? You almost die, but now forget it, you're here.

-Welcome back O Donell - told Nick.

-Yes, clear - he told her.

-Good boys, the show just, see when you're better - he said and everyone came out less Thor, his brother and I.

-Did not see him there - he said to Fenrir.

-What? But Garrett...

-Was not there! -shouted.

-Well, I investigate, I promise that it will suffer, now, let me see those wounds.

-This idiot has all a Madhouse, everyone there suffer... what happened with the company?

-Florence.

-Oh, okay.

-Well, dear sister, your wounds are no longer, but even these weak - sat to his side - I think they may have the same question what is your cure?

-I needed my second species and that of my first hand, so I asked her hands - she says.

-Is it serious?-said Fenrir.

-Not... only it was a bad moment with a very great imbalance... but - he looked at it - yes I need to be in my environments

-Well, I am with them.

-If you do not want, do not do.

-Do not start, now rests your back, makes you, girl. -He kissed her forehead and before leaving says:

-It means that it must be single.

* * *

I hope their reviews.


End file.
